el chico soñado
by dani hale de withlock cullen
Summary: bella llega con sueño a sus clases....vean las consecuencias. EXTRAÑO PERO DIVERTIDO. ENTREN


NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MIS FICS lo hice yo, todo es de Meyer

_**El chico soñado**_

Estaba en un salón de laboratorio, aparentemente biologia, estaba en Phoenix, no sabia que hacia ahí pero sabia que ella no debia estar ahí, ella debería estar en Forks, con sus padres, ¿padres? ¿Qué no se habían separado? ¿Y por que no los recuerda?, solo recuerda que los tiene, bueno, no importaba, ella queria irse a forks, se levanto de su asiento y fue a una caseta que parecia taquilla de cine y se dio de baja de la clase ¿eso había sido demasiado facil no?, pasaron 5 min. antes de que ella decidiera que queria volver a la clase, regreso a la taquilla extraña y se dio de alta en la clase, demaciado facil nuevamente, entro al salon y todos la veian como si fuera una chica nueva, ¡pero si ella habia estado en esta clase hace menos de 10 min.!, odiaba ser el centro de atención, se sento en su asiento y la maestra anuncio la entrada de un alumno nuevo sacando las miradas de sus compañeros para dirigirlas al nuevo-chico nuevo, extañamente un segundo después jacob, del cual no recordaba absolutamente nada exepto que se llamaba Jacob y podia confiar en el.

- ¿que haces aquí jake?- ¿jake? ¿de donde demonios saco eso de Jake?

- vine para acompañarte (que sono mas protejerte) bella- dijo jake muy seguro de si mismo

Antes de que ella protestara el prosiguió

- voy a acompañarte a forks- ¡como demonios sabia el de eso! Apenas ella lo había decidido

* * *

Repentinamente ella se encontraba afuera de una casa con paredes blancas pasando por alado de unos carros que aparentemente estaban afuera de una cochera, no sabia como sabia eso, simplemente lo sabia

- ¡bella!- de repente aparecio entre los carros una chica bajita, muy blanca, de pelo obscuro y alborotado, y una gigantesca pansa de embarazada, su nombre era Alice, ella es una vampireza, ni idea de cómo lo sabia, ademas ¿Cómo esta eso de que es vampireza? ¿y embarazada? ¿de quien?

- tranquila alice, recuerda que pesas lo mismo que tres embarazadas- le dijo a la chica que corria hacia ella con gracia a pesar de su enormemente abultado estomago mientras que ella corria hacia el lado contrario, huyendo de ella..¿3? ¿eso era posible? ¿Cómo sabia ella eso?

* * *

Ahora ella estaba entrando hacia la parte delantera de la casa, en el jardin estaban sus tias ¿ella tenia tias?, entonces vio las mesas acomodadas para celebrar su sencilla boda, ¿boda, como es que se iba a casar? ¿con quien?, no lo sabia pero sentia amor por es persona ¿Cómo sentia amor por un desconocido?

* * *

Un segundo después, de repente ella no sabia que hacer, queria llorar por que estaba confundida y es que ella estaba tan feliz y sabia que lo amaba pero ahora estando de frente a el ella estaba como mantequilla, no sabia como habia llegado aquí en realidad, ella sentia que era la primera vez que lo veia, a Edward aunque a la vez sentia que lo conocia y que lo amaba, avanzo unos pasos, el sonrio timidamente al mismo tiempo que ella hacia el mismo movimiento, se dieron un timido beso en la boca y entonces se dio cuenta que no importaba como habia llegado hasta ahí, como se estaba casando con un desconocido extrañamente conocido, eso no importaba por que ellos se amaban, en ese timido beso los dos sintieron una descarga de amor recorrer sus cuerpos hasta su estomago, el beso inmediatamente se intensifico seguia siendo un beso inocente pero al mismo tiempo lleno de amor, de pasion, de adoración, de ya no poder separarse el uno del otro, no le importaba como habia llegado hasta alli pero estaba segura de que ahí queria estar

- ¡bella!- llego alice, a la que ahora recordaba como la hermana de edward corriendo a pesar de su muy abultado estomago

-¡tienes que ver las decoraciones! ¡las copas!- entonces alice la jalo hacia un cuarto al lado de la cochera, estaba lleno de cosas, y habia una pila gigantesca de copas con la imagen de ella y edward abrazados, ella con un vestido de novia, de repente se empezo a poner nerviosa

- las copas tienen grabadas a ti y a edward en algunas aparecen imágenes de alguno de ustedes, esas solo se las daremos a la gente que importe......- ¡alice no se callaba!, tomo entre sus manos la pequeña y muy delicada copa y derepente aparecio la foto de edward en ella, sus nervios se intensificaron, ¡como rayos aparecio la foto de edward en la copa!

-¡la encontre!- grito muy feliz su proxima cuñada, casi sacandole el alma del susto a la pobre chica

Alice sostenia en sus manos una lija

- Sosten esto lo necesito para....- de nuevo dejo de escucharla para enfrascarse en sus nervios que le nublaban la vista, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenia algo en las manos, ¿una lija? ¿Por qué tenia una lija?, se encojio de hombros y lanzo la lija hasta la parte mas alta de la pila de lijas.

- ¡¿ que demo?! – apenas iba alice a terminar cuando la lija resbalo por la parte de atrás de las cajas rayando y rompiendo unas copas. Alice tenia una cara de desesperación inmensa y miraba a la pobre chica como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y alice le iba a ayudar a deshacerse de ella aniquilandola....

...................

Entonces de repente salio un chico rubio en un cuarto obscuro, su cara resplandecia , ella sabia que su nombre era Jasper, ¿acaso el habia dejado embarazada a alice?

- Al parecer la chica estaba tan estresada y ansiosa por darse cuenta que su boda seria próximamente que tiene un grave problema de distracción

Dijo con una voz seria como si la estuviera psicoanalizando

* * *

—¡Isabela Swan, señor Cullen haga algo!

—Bella, bella despierta— dijo una dulce y melodiosa voz

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida de que el le hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de ella lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia ella. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo. La chica sintió mariposas en el estomago.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Se lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba su respuesta, pero no se le ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeo recordando su ¿había sido un sueño?

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

— ¿acabo de quedarme dormida? — ya era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que lo habia preguntado en voz alta

— Si y al parecer tenias un muy buen sueño. ¿Sabias que hablas dormida? — dijo el sonriendo

— Oh no, ¿dije algo vergonzoso? — dijo la chica sonrojada de pies a cabeza

— mmm.. veamos, mencionaste algo como "Phoenix no, Forks si ", a un tal Jake, una linda casa blanca, una enana diabolica, embarazada, ¿Qué pesaba lo mismo que tres embarazadas? ¿es eso posible? — ella se sonrojo aun mas— luego saludaste a unas tias a las que aparentemente no recordabas— el chico hizo una pausa en la que lanzo una timida sonrisa pensativa, movio la cabeza despejandose y continuo- luego te empezaste a mover mucho y dijiste algo como "me voy a casar" "lo amo" "no lo conosco" "acaso en la copa aparecio la foto de edward", ni idea de que hablabas y luego dijiste "¿para que rayos necesito una lija?", "ups" y luego el profesor de biologia me dijo que te despertara, ahora ¿Qué quisiste decir con que aparecí en una copa? — esta vez la chica parecia un tomate

— nada, nada, por favor olvidalo— contesto ella muy nerviosa — ¿es eso lo unico que dije?

— en realidad dijiste "¿con quien me estoy casando?", "Edward", "te amo" — maldición, la chica penso, estaba a un nuevo nivel de rojo, sentia que las mejillas le explotarian, en eso sono el timbre anunciando una nueva clase

— sabes, me tengo que ir, lo siento, hasta luego— ella salio corriendo y tropezando con sus propios pies, el profesor la volteo a ver molesto, eso solo la insito a correr aun mas

**Enrealidad la que soño eso fui yo y les dire que besar a edward fue MAGICO.... me desperte con mariposas en la pansa jajajja**


End file.
